


a gift from me to you

by jonaley5



Category: Original Work, The Tethered Universe
Genre: Elemental Magic, Flower Crowns, Gen, Magic-Users, Pre-hell Carc | Remiah, Unreliable Narrator, maybe theres a romance in there but we never know lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: a memory: one to be remembered
Relationships: Calliandra & Carc | Remiah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	a gift from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello pogchamporado discord i will eat flowers. have fun deciphering

"Where did you get the flowers?" Carc pushed back their glasses, "We're in the middle of nowhere," they trailed, "and those flowers you have are not native in our village, you know?" they increased their pace to catch up to the older.

" _I don't,_ " Calliandra laughed, continuing to hike forward, not even sparing a single glance to the younger.

Carc stopped in their tracks then titled their head and raised their brow, "Huh?" the older laughed again, to Carc, its not funny — it apparently is to Calliandra.

"I don't _get_ flowers," he hummed, ducking down a branch with a smile. Carc made a face at him, "It's an illusion," the older smiled, the younger brunet furrowed their brows.

"Here," Calliandra takes their arm and drags them to a small empty clearing — campfire piled in ashes in the middle, and logs blanketed by moss littered around it, the sun rays spilling into the opening of foliage above them. Calliandra's grip on Carc's loosens, and they tumble down clumsily; small giggles as they steadily stood up, hands on each other.

Calliandra lifted his arm, "I'll show you," he smiles before his eyes fluttering close. He gracefully sways his arm to the side and curled his fingers to a close. Faint green light glows from their hands. The trees hum and the breeze began dancing around them, bringing a shiver up Carc's spine, watching Calliandra spin, the glow in his hands creating a ring of light around him.

With great curiosity and amusement, Carc's eyes follows the glow of Calliandra's hand, from side to side then up and down (they don't what exactly he's doing but its a weird one; a good kind of weird one) before it finally fades away, the ring of light and the wind swirling goodbyes.

Calliandra's eyelids opened, his eyes cloudy and dazed. The younger brunet snap their fingers; he's back.

Calliandra giggled. "What?" Carc asks, Calliandra points at something. Something that they don't know, so they look around, seeing that nothing dangerous or anything of interest surrounds them. Upon this, the older brunet laughs louder and Carc flushes red.

"Flowers!" Calliandra gleefully cheers, stepping forward and tapping Carc's nose, they wrinkled their nose.

Carc stops and reaches for the flower crown, sitting on top of their head. They picked it up and closely looked, noting the flowers Calliandra used on this flower crown. 

Like the other flower crowns that Calliandra made for Carc to wear, yellow roses seemed to stay consistent. This time, the crown consisted of bright _white roses_ , pale _lilies_ , playful _daisies_ , and soft _gardenias_. All neatly weaved together in a nice zigzag, all arranged accordingly that makes it sweet and endearing.

They put it back on their head, he fixes it in place.

Carc smiles, burying their face into their scarf, Calliandra giggles


End file.
